


A Tinderella Story: A series of One Shots

by Frxyx



Series: A Tinderella Story [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Angst, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy, Clexa, England (Country), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Mild Smut, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, New York City, One Shot, Series of One Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frxyx/pseuds/Frxyx
Summary: Despite bad pick up lines, online dating turns into a fairytale romance when Clarke and Lexa match on Tinder.OrA series of one shots based upon my first story A Tinderella Story.





	A Tinderella Story: A series of One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you to everyone who left such amazing feedback on my last story. 
> 
> The overall consensus was that people wanted to see more, so here you go a series of probably very random one-shots! 
> 
> Comment if there's anything you want me to write about! :)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been seven months since Clarke and Lexa had started dating, seven blissful months and then the letter came that changed everything. Lexa hadn’t meant to keep it a secret, but that’s what Clarke thought she had done. She had never meant to hurt her, she was never going to accept it but now Clarke wasn’t talking to her and she was a miserable, grumpy mess and she desperately missed her girlfriend.

 

The letter had started:

 

Dear Miss.Woods,

 

After carefully considering your application, we would gladly offer you a place at the University of Oxford, to study your chosen MA in international relations and politics, with a full academic scholarship to start in September for the new academic year………

 

Lexa had applied before she had even met Clarke, and she had also applied to several colleges in the US to continue her university education. She had applied to Oxford University on a whim, thinking there was no chance in hell she would get in to such a prestigious establishment. A week later she had her interview via Skype and then she hadn’t heard back from them until now. She had completely forgotten about even applying when the letter came.

 

She felt mixed emotions; there was shock, elation, and then her heart had dropped when she thought about Clarke. If she took the offer she would have to move to England in just under a month to start in September. That would mean leaving her girlfriend here. So for two weeks she had been thinking it over and over, thinking about all the options- they try long distance, FaceTime every day, they can go and visit each other every few months, it was only for a year so they could make it work. But Lexa knew deep inside her she couldn’t do long distance. She would rather decline the offer than go longer than a week without seeing Clarke. So it had been two weeks and Lexa had finally decided, she was going to decline the offer and study here in New York instead, and burn the letter so that Clarke never found out because she knew that the blonde would just convince her otherwise.

 

The plan was flawless, perfect and Lexa was finally happy with her decision….And then Clarke found the letter and all hell broke loose. She had left Clarke in bed to go and get them breakfast from the local diner and she came back to a furious blonde clutching the letter in one hand and hurt and disbelief written all over her face. From then Clarke had been screaming and shouting about not being able to trust Lexa and that she was just going to abandon her to move to Europe in two weeks time. Before Lexa had even had a chance to get a word in edgeways to explain, Clarke had pushed past her and stormed out the apartment, slamming the door on her way.

 

So now four days had past and Lexa had tried just about everything to get Clarke to talk to her. She was almost on the verge of breaking into the blonde’s apartment just so she could explain what really happened. But that was the final resort- before it came to that she had to get a little help from some of their friends. Raven and Octavia had also been avoiding talking to her as they obviously both took Clarke’s side. However, Raven couldn’t avoid her for long as they worked together and Octavia had been dating Lincoln for three months now so it was easy to ambush her when she came over to see him at their apartment.

 

So after explaining to them what really happened they had agreed to help her…somewhat begrudgingly. Lexa could tell they were annoyed at her but they agreed to help and Raven had said;

 

“She’s been a mess and I can’t deal with it anymore- when she’s not crying she's eating all the food in the house or breaking things. Lexa we have two plates left. If this goes on any longer i’ll be eating cereal out of a flower vase or some shit like that soon. So fix this and make her happy again and then you owe us new plates and me new food.”

 

Lexa would have laughed but she knew Raven was deadly serious and she hated that she had hurt Clarke so much.

 

“So let me get this straight, you want us to let you into the apartment when Clarke’s out so you can wait for her to get home and explain why you’re such a shitty girlfriend and how much of an idiot you've been and that you're not breaking up with her to go to Europe, but you’re going to stay here with her?” Octavia asked.

 

“Yes, that just about sums it up.”

 

“And what do we have to do with it?”

 

“There’s a chance she might try and storm out again, so you’ve got to get her to stay in the room and talk to me. Distract her, push against the door, whatever, just give me five minutes to talk to her, please.”

 

“I can do one better than that just you wait and see.” Raven smiled mischievously.

 

Lexa didn’t like the sound of that but she had to rely on Raven and Octavia so she didn’t question what they were planning. She just hoped it wasn’t going to be dangerous and it would work in her favour towards winning Clarke back.

 

So here they were inside their apartment, Clarke was on her way back from work and had texted Raven saying she was 10 minutes away. Lexa was waiting nervously in Clarke’s room, minutes passed by like hours, and it felt like a lifetime had passed when she heard her girlfriend’s voice and saw the familiar blonde hair and blue eyed girl walk into the room.

 

Clarke stopped for a minute, looking almost shocked then her face hardened and she pointed to the door.

 

“Get out. Now.”

 

Right then the door slammed behind her and there was a click of the lock. Clarke spun around and tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. She rounded on Lexa and pointed an accusatory finger in her face.

 

“What have you done? Open the door or I swear to god Lexa I will call the police.”

 

“Hey Clarkey, it’s Raven here, how do you like the new home security measures i’ve added to the house? I’ve made the ultimate digital home that I have sole control of via my phone. So now you’re locked in you can use this time to talk to your girlfriend because we’ve had it with both of you being mopey and sad.”

 

Clarke huffed and kicked the door.

 

“Raven I am going to kill you when I get out of here.”

 

“I might not let you out then….”

 

“Raven I told you to keep her distracted or stop her from leaving- not kidnap both of us and hold us against our will!”

 

“Well tough luck Woods, now get talking before I kick your ass. You don’t want to find out what else I can make this apartment do.”

 

“Of course this was your idea.” Clarke rounded on Lexa, who was sat sheepishly on the bed.

 

They sat in silence for a moment, Clarke was still trying to open her door, while Lexa was looking guiltily on. She knew Raven would have made it nearly impossible to open, and after this they would be needing a serious chat about what else she had done to the apartment. She was worried there would be booby traps hidden in places and if Clarke didn’t kill her first, it sure felt as though Raven would be right behind her with a secret trap door or lasers or something ridiculous like that- that only Raven would do.

 

“Clarke, can you just let me explain the letter please? You’ve got the wrong idea about it completely.”

 

“Oh so you didn’t apply for a college in England, not tell me about it, get accepted and not even mention it to me- your girlfriend. FOR TWO WEEKS.” Clarke shouted, “Were you ever going to tell me about it? What were you going to do, just sneak out in the night and get on a plane and disappear on me?”

 

Lexa gulped, Clarke actually had the exact idea what had happened. She stood up and moved closer, reaching out to touch Clarke’s hand but her girlfriend flinched away from her and went back to kicking the door again, Lexa felt her heart ache and tears fell down her face and she hastened to wipe them clear.

 

“I’m an idiot, I know but I forgot I even applied, it was before I had even met you. When I got the letter it was a complete shock and I needed to think about it because this was my dream for as long as I can remember. But I knew pretty soon what my choice was going to be because my dream changed the moment I met you.” Lexa pleaded.

 

Clarke stopped kicking the door and turned around and slid to the floor. She hesitantly looked at Lexa who was standing in front of her crying softly, looking at Clarke with pleading eyes. It was the first time she had seen her girlfriend cry and actually this was their first real fight.

 

“Clarke I turned them down because I couldn’t bare the thought of not seeing you everyday. Not being able to touch you every day.” Lexa moved closer and kneeled in front of Clarke and hesitantly touched her arm, “Because I am so wildly in love with you, I was in love with you from the moment I saw your photo and I’ve fallen ever more in love with you every single day since. I don’t think I could survive without you. And I would never leave you in the middle of the night, or ever if you would let me stay.” 

 

Clarke looked shocked and slapped her arm in disbelief.

 

“You idiot, you turned them down without talking to me first? Did it ever occur to you that I feel the exact way you do, but I would never stand in the way of you and your dream? If you had spoken to me before about it rather than being a dork and worrying about it on your own I would have told you, good luck trying to stop me from coming to England with you.” Clarke exclaimed.

 

Lexa looked flabbergasted, she had never even thought that Clarke would want to move with her.

 

“Lex, these past few days I’ve been applying to art colleges to pursue a masters over there, because I wasn’t going to let you go that fast. So you better get on the phone and beg for your place back because we’re going to England baby.” Clarke grinned

 

Lexa was still looking dumbfounded as she opened and closed her mouth several times.

 

“We’re what?”

 

“Moving. To. England.” Clarke grinned.

 

“I am so in love with you.” Lexa smiled widely before leaning in and capturing Clarke’s lips with her own.

 

“I’ve been in love with you from the moment you sent me that cheesy pick up line.” Clarke whispered into the kiss.

 

They kissed for a moment before Lexa broke away and spoke.

 

“Hey Clarke, can I follow you home? Because my parents always told me to follow my dreams.”

 

“I love you, even when you tell terrible pick up lines.”

 

They kissed again and Clarke let out a soft moan. She had missed this.

 

“I’m still mad at you for not telling me you know?” Clarke said grumpily.

 

“That’s fine I’m kind of mad that you for ignoring me for four days,” Lexa replied, “does that mean we can have hot angry make up sex?” She smirked.

 

Clarke responded by shoving her against the wall and kissing her hard. Lexa let out a moan of surprise before responding to the aggressively passionate kiss.

 

“Oh fuck I’ve missed you so much.” Clarke groaned as Lexa attacked her neck with her tongue and teeth.

 

“I love you so much.” Lexa moaned against Clarke’s skin- kissing the skin behind her ear and biting her ear lobe gently.

 

“It turns me on so much when you say that.”

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Lexa sucked on Clarke’s neck each time she said it, she knew full well that was Clarke’s weak spot and she left a trail of red marks almost like hearts.

 

Clarke groaned before flipping Lexa so her back was pressed against the wall. Clarke Pinned her hands above her head and kissed Lexa’s lips and biting them, just enough to draw dark blood.

 

“That’s for not telling me sooner.” Clarke leaned in again and kissed Lexa’s swollen lips, she licked away the black blood and moved her knee in between Lexa’s. The brunette let out a moan of pleasure and her eyes flickered shut.

 

“Open your eyes and look at me.” Clarke demanded.

 

Lexa opened her eyes and saw how dark and hungry her girlfriend’s eyes were. So she pushed Clarke back, practically ripping open her shirt- Clarke knocked into the lamp which fell off her cabinet and smashed to the floor. They didn’t care. Lexa pulled her shirt over her head then unhooked Clarke’s bra in one smooth motion before staring at her bare chest.

 

Outside the room Raven and Octavia exchanged worried looks. They had heard shouting, swearing and now the distinctive sound of something smashing.

 

“Fuck, what if Clarke’s killed Lexa? Do you think we went too far with locking them in?” Raven said panicked.

 

“Clarke, Lex are you okay in there?”

 

There was no answer except for a thudding noise and the sound of someone…growling?

 

“Rae open the door, I think something is wrong!”

 

Raven hurried to open the app on her phone, entered the password and unlocked the door from her phone. They heard a click and both of them pushed against the door, which swung open leaving them to fall flat on their faces in a pile on the floor.

 

They heard a massive gasp and looked towards the bed to see their very naked housemate sitting on her equally naked girlfriend’s face. Clarke let out a half scream half shout of sorts and hid her red face in the crook of Lexa’s neck. Lexa pushed herself into a sitting position so Clarke was now straddling her waist, she peered around her girlfriend’s head looking red faced, flustered and equally pissed off at the intrusion.

 

“Either you can get out, shut the door and leave us alone or you can stop gawking and join us but either way you have five seconds to decide before I start again on Clarke because it’s been four days and we’re trying to have hot make up sex.” Lexa growled menacingly.

 

“You are so fucking hot when you do that.” Clarke whispered before kissing Lexa again and moving a hand down between her legs. Lexa let out a loud moan before they heard scrambling noise and the door slam shut behind them.

 

“Thank god we’ve got rid of them, now where were we?” Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s skin before flipping her against the bed and trailing kisses down her stomach, “Oh yeah, now I remember…”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“My eyes, oh fuck.”

 

“Grab the bleach, I need to rinse my eyes out.”

 

They scrambled into the kitchen before they heard a loud audible moan and they looked at one another and quickly left the apartment.

 

“There’s a bar round the corner, I think I need to drown my brain in tequila to forget that image.” Raven said dramatically.

 

“Good idea, you call Anya and i’ll call Lincoln because I am not going back there tonight.”

 

Within 15 minutes they were at the bar, three tequila shots in each and Anya and Lincoln were laughing hysterically at what had happened.

 

“It’s not funny Anya. I think the image of Clarke’s bare butt is going to scar me for the rest of my life.”

 

“I’m never going to be able to look at them in the same way.” Octavia said, traumatised into her drink.

 

“And then Lexa told us to get out or join in.” Raven shuddered.

 

Anya who was usually snarky and stoic threw her head back and roared with laughter.

 

“I think they just wanted you gone, besides It’s your fault for thinking they were fighting!” Anya said through her laughter.

 

“Yeah you live with Clarke, you know what they’re like. I get woken up all the time from those two going at it, it’s gross.” Lincoln chuckled.

 

They had several more drinks and then not long after this Lincoln and Octavia left the bar, leaving Anya and Raven to themselves. Raven had two more tequila shots before Anya decided that she had had enough, and hailed a taxi and climbed in besides Raven whose eyes had glazed over slightly and she rested her head on the older girl’s shoulder with a content smile on her face.

 

“Thank god I have my own place because if they ever walked in on us I would never hear the end of it from Lexa.” Anya sighed.

 

Raven picked her head off of Anya’s shoulder and kissed the side of her face softly.

 

“Thank you for picking me up tonight babe, I really appreciate you.”

 

“You better not be getting soft on me Rae, because we have a reputation to uphold of most badass couple.” Anya laughed softly before wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and hugging her tighter, placing soft kisses in Raven’s hair.

 

“You love it really.”

 

“I do.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was the morning after their fight and make up session and they were lying in Clarke’s bed with a sheet wrapped around them, Clarke had her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck and they were lying in comfortable silence completely lost in each other.

 

“So we’re moving to England?” Lexa said a moment later as she ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair, “In two weeks…”

 

“In two weeks.” Clarke looked up at Lexa and smiled softly, “You ready?”

 

“Truthfully, no. But I know this will all be fine with you by my side. Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“I’ve never wanted anything more. We’ll be together, you’ll be following your dream and studying at one of the best universities in the world. I can finally travel! We can travel Europe together, go to Paris, Berlin, Barcelona, Rome! Think about all the exciting art we’ll see and the culture.” Clarke babbled excitedly.

 

Lexa smiled happily as she imagined all the fun they would have while they were away for the year.

 

“Oh fuck,” Lexa gasped, “Your mum is going to kill us,” Lexa paused, “And Raven will as well.”

 

“We’ll have to tell my mum tomorrow and I guess with Raven it’s better to do it sooner rather than later..”

 

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Raven and Octavia came in, both with their hands over their eyes walking blindly. From the sounds of it Anya and Lincoln were in the kitchen making breakfast.

 

“You can stop covering your eyes we’re decent.” Clarke said, rolling her eyes when they walked into each other.

 

They sat up in bed more, wrapping a blanket closer around their bodies.

 

“Oh wow, you guys have fun last night? I think we’re going to need a professional cleaner in here….” Raven gawked, “And have either of you looked in a mirror today? You are both covered in hickeys.”

 

“I think we both got a bit carried away,” Lexa groaned, “I don’t need another reason for your mum to hate me, tomorrow is going to be hard enough as it is.”

 

“What’s tomorrow?” Anya asked from the doorway.

 

“First of all why is there a public meeting all of a sudden in our room? Can you at let us get dressed first please?” Clarke huffed.

 

They didn’t leave the room.

 

“At least turn around.” Lexa huffed.

 

They all turned away and the couple quickly each put on a t-shirt and underwear then got back in bed.

 

“Linc you may as well come in as well.” Lexa called.

 

Once her tall friend had joined them in the room, they began to explain everything that had happened and the fact that in two weeks they would be moving to England for a year. As predicted, Raven had stormed out grumbling about being abandoned, so Anya went after her to calm her down. Otherwise they all took it really well and they were excited for the couple. A few minutes later Raven had rushed back in and jumped on the bed between them and gave them both a massive hug.

 

“I’m going to miss you guys so much. What if I came with you? I could probably get into Oxford no sweat with my genius IQ, I mean I am a part of MENSA afterall. Then we could all live together in a cosy two bed apartment...” She smirked.

 

“No.” Clarke and Lexa said at the same time.

 

“You all have to come and visit though. We can have a summer vacation somewhere in Europe and get a villa somewhere okay?” Clarke said.

 

When they were finally left alone they discarded their clothes once again and snuggled closer together.

 

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this!”

 

“Me neither.”

 

“I love you Lex”

 

“I love you too Clarke.”  
\-------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think down below, all feedback is greatly appreciated. Tell me what you want to see from our favourite group next. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
